Tragically me!
by Bamon333
Summary: Nicole is Sookie and Jason's half-sister; she is pretty much overshadowed by Sookie, one night she sneaks into Fangtasia and fall head over heels for our favourite Viking vampire. Only problem is he couldn't care less about her he just wants Sookie
1. Chapter 1

**(AN I Love true blood so this is a story that came to mind)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except my OC**

**Summary: Nicole is Sookie and Jason's half-sister; she is pretty much overshadowed by Sookie, one night she sneaks into Fangtasia and fall head over heels for our favourite Viking vampire. Only problem is he couldn't care less about her he just wants Sookie.**

**Please give it a chance it will build up!**

Nicole was sitting on her vanity looking at herself, she had curly brunette hair which was styled like Marlin Monroe, but she sure didn't look nothing like the blonde beauty. Nichole sighed she thought she was pretty dull and boring looking she had big boring brown eyes and her lips where big but she did not find it sexy. The only thing she liked about her face was her cheek bones they were high and structured.

She was petit and short she looked like she could be around 12, when she was in fact 18, and she detested her nose she wished she looked more like her sister Sookie pretty and blond. They were half-sisters Nicole took after her mother.

She loved Sookie she was kind and beautiful and had everything that's why she couldn't help but envy her. But Sookie had let her live with her a few months ago after her mother had passed she didn't have anywhere to go therefore she was grateful that Sookie took her in.

Nichole stood up looking at the time she had to get to work, she was also lucky to get a job as a waitress at Merlotte's thanks to Sookie.

She got dressed in her white shirt, and black skinny jean she did not feel comfortable wearing those short skirts.

Once she went downstairs she was greeted with Sookie and Bill making out

''Gross get a room'' Nichole said scrunching her nose she was not a fan of PDA,

Bill always the gentleman straightened himself up

''Nichole hope your well'' Bill said smiling Nichole always liked Bill he was so nice to her and was good to Sookie.

''dear you best get yourself to work' 'Sookie said in her southern drawl.

''See you later sis'' Nichole said, Nichole grew up in Brooklyn so didn't have much of a southern accent.

**Nichole POV **

I took Sookie's car and drove to work, within 10 minutes I arrived and parked the car.

''Hey Sam'' I said smiling, Sam was nice and cute but apparently only saw me like a little sister dam.

''Hey Nic I have some things to deal with so is it okay if you close up later'' Sam asked hopeful

''Sure Sam I don't mind'' I said taking the keys; I had nothing else to do so might as well.

''Hey hooker get your ass here I got some juicy gossip'' Lafayette said

''Hey Lafayette always can count on you for some gossip'' I said putting my apron on and getting my little note pad and pen out for orders.

''Well news is that Hunky vampire Sheriff wants your sister'' Lafayette said in total gossip mode,

''Do you mean the one who owns Fangtasia'' I whispered I have heard lots of scary things about him, but I have never seen him.

''Yep the one and only Eric Northman sexiest Viking alive'' Lafayette said dreamily.

I clicked my fingers in front of his face to wake him from his day dream

''Why would he want my sister she is taken by Bill'' I said in a DUH tone.

''Bitch don't you know anything, Eric Northman does not care he is the oldest Vampire around here 1000 years old and he is one scary fucking Vampire'' Lafayette said in a serious tone.

''Well Sookie loves Bill, anyway I need to get to work'' I said not wanting to talk about Sookie anymore it seemed everything was about Sookie, I know she is special because she can read minds she can read mine but I make sure to block as much as I can.

Sometimes I do wish I was special and had powers, but I got the shorter end of the stick.

I went around taking people's order, I saw three young girls dressed up far too provocatively.

I walked up to their table

''Heya girls what can I get you'' I asked politely they were pretty but, looked far too fake.

''Nothing just some beers darling'' A girl with red hair said,

''I cannot wait to see Eric'' the girl with the red hair squealed I listened at their conversation as I wrote the order down.

I usually am not this nosey; I am just intrigued by this Eric.

''I really hope he feeds of me'' The young girl with the blond hair said they all looked so young to even be talking about a vampire sucking on them.

''Sorry are you guys going to Fangtasia'' I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

''Yeah darling where off to give ourselves to Eric Northman, they say if he drinks from you the feeling is unimaginable'' The pretty red head girl said the other two girls nodded in unison.

''Can anyone go to Fangtasia'' I asked, Sookie always told me to stay away from their and I listened.

''Well darling you definitely can't go I don't think it's a place for 12 year olds'' The blond said laughing nasally.

I smiled but didn't retort, I went off and brought their beers.

All I could think about was, what the red head girl said I mean why would someone in their right mind give themselves willingly to a Vampire they didn't know.

I have never met another Vampire except Bill and Jessica, and I have never had a boyfriend before I never bothered with boys I thought they were far too immature for me, in high school when I finally had the guts to ask my crush out he turned me down. After that I didn't bother with boys, but I would like to know what it feels like to fall in love I seriously do not want to die a virgin.

I sighed as people began to leave,

''Hooker you closing up tonight'' Lafayette said grabbing his things and heading for the door,

''Yeah Sam had to run some errands'' I said sweeping the floor.

''Be safe Bitch see you later'' Lafayette waved closing the door.

Once I finished cleaning I locked up and headed to my car, as I was driving I don't know what came over my but I turned around and drove to Fangtasia I knew I would regret this but just a peak at what all the fuss is about.

I parked Sookie's car and made my way to the entrance I saw a line everyone was barely dressed, I saw people making out and some were even having sex. I cringed I began to get scared as some starred at me strangely one vampire licked his fangs staring at me I gulped.

One I made it to the front a women clad in leather stopped me, she was pretty blond but scary

''Well aren't you just a pretty little thing'' She said a glint in her eye, I gulped

''Hi'' I said timidly not knowing what else to say,

''ID young girl I'm not sure this is the right place for you'' She said looking me up and down and raising her eyebrows.

I took my ID out getting tired of people thinking I'm too young,

''Good luck in their doll we always love fresh meat'' She said smirking; I began to get scared at her words.

I wanted to turn and run but did not want to seem like a coward, when I entered the room was red everyone seemed to be making out having sex or drinking blood.

I squeezed through the crown trying to get to the bar I didn't drink but just wanted to sit or something.

I jumped when I felt someone squeeze my butt I turned around but saw a women who smirked seductively I turned around eyes wide as I got away.

I found a seat in the bar area and sat down, as I sat I froze as I starred at the stage there was a thrown and a blond hair man was sitting on it.

He was wearing a black wife beater his hair was slicked back, he was mesmerising now I understood what people mean when they said he was a sexy hunk he sure was. But something seemed menacing about him.

I heart was beating rapidly as I stared at him; I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.

''NICHOLE MARIE STACKHOUSE'' I heard a very familiar voice I cringed at her shouting,

I turned around and saw Sookie in all her glory she had her hands on her hips and definitely did not look impressed.

''Hey Sookie funny finding you here'' I said laughing nervously and scratching my head.

''What where ya thinking Nic'' She said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up,

''Sookie let go of me'' I said pulling out of her grasp

''Now don't you give me attitude you are going home right now'' She said I had never seen her so angry.

I noticed the club had gone quiet and the music had stopped

''You do not own me Sookie I can do as I please'' I said boldly feeling guilty when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

''I may not own you but you live under my roof'' Sookie said angrily,

I felt the tears build at her words, but she was right it was her house not our house right.

''Now what is going on here'' I heard a deep smooth voice said, I turned around and gasped as the very tall and handsome Eric was standing beside me.

''Nothing for you to get involved in Eric just taking my sister home'' Sookie said looking annoyed at the big Vampire.

''Sister you never told me you had a sister Sookie'' Eric said looking at me like I was food.

''Well it is none of your business now come one Nichole'' Sookie said grabbing my hand again, I saw Bill pleading with his eyes for me to listen.

''I am coming Sookie no need to man handle me'' I huffed pulling my hand away I looked back at Eric who seemed to be having a staring contest with Bill, I looked away taking his face in for memory.

I walked with Sookie towards her car, she didn't speak as she got inside I got into the passenger side.

Once we got home, the lecture began

Dam this was going to be a long night.

**AN- heya so tell me what you think? There will be more Eric next chapter okay please do review **

**A/N hope you enjoyed will update in a couple of hours **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN Thank you for reading)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except my OC**

**Summary: Nicole is Sookie and Jason's half-sister; she is pretty much overshadowed by Sookie, one night she sneaks into Fangtasia and fall head over heels for our favourite Viking vampire. Only problem is he couldn't care less about her he just wants Sookie.**

**Please give it a chance it will build up!**

**Nicole POV**

After listening to Sookie give me a long lecture about how no good will come out going to Fangtasia, I was allowed to go to my room I felt like a child again when my mum told me off but I kind of liked being cared for even though it's quite suffocating.

''Knock knock''

''Come in Jason'' I said from my bed,

''Hey Nic heard you been a naughty girl'' Jason said coming over and sitting on my bed.

''Leave me alone Jason'' I groaned,

''I'm just here to tell you, you're totally badass for going alone'' Jason said walking back towards the door.

''Thanks Jason even though Sookie doesn't find it badass now I need some sleep goodnight' 'I said turning my lamp off.

''Night crazy girl'' Jason said leaving.

I closed my eyes thoughts of Eric taking over,

I woke up mid-afternoon lucky today was my day off; I got out of bed and headed for a long shower.

I needed to get yesterday's smell off me, once I finished with my shower I put my bra and panties on I stood in front of my full length mirror.

I stared at my average body I was thin I wish I was more curvy or had bigger breasts. I stared at the mark on my left hip it was a little scar my step dad left when he used to come home drunk and argue with my mother, he hit me a few times but my mother got it worse.

I shook the past thoughts out of my head, that was years ago when I was a child. Now I needed to just live in the moment and hope for a good future.

I got dressed a knee length flower dress and put cardigan on with flats,

I made my way downstairs the smell of freshly made cookies made me smile.

''Hey Tara hey Sookie'' I said as I entered the kitchen Tara was normally always here because her ma was a little crazy.

''Hey girlfriend heard you went to Fangtasia yesterday tut tut'' Tara said laughing,

I groaned

''Well she most definitely will not be making that mistake again right Nicole'' Sookie said giving me a stern look.

''Yes mother'' I said rolling me eyes.

''Now can I trust you to take these cookies to Arlene'' Sookie said looking outside seeing as the sun was going down.

''Yes Sookie I said I won't go there I mean it's creepy anyway'' I said taking the fresh made cookies from her.

''Well Bill will awake in a bit and he is taking me to dinner so behave'' Sookie said giving me the look.

''I said okay you have fun, bye Tara'' I said making my way outside.

I walked for 10 minutes to Arlene's house; I walked up to her door and knocked.

I waited a good 5 minutes before someone opened

''Oh hey darling I am so sorry kids are going crazy'' Arlene said, I could hear kids shouting Arlene looked half-dressed her hair like a haystack; wow is this what kids do to you.

''No problem Sookie just wanted me to drop these Cookies off'' I said smiling polity and handing the Cookies.

''Aww thank you darling and tell Sookie she is an angle'' Arlene said she really was a nice women once you got to know her.

''Well you have a good day Arlene call us if you need anything'' I said

''Will do hun'' Arlene said closing the door; it had gone dark as I made my way home.

Once I got in the house was empty, I didn't really have any friends in bon temps so it was hard to keep myself entertained.

I took some cookies out of the oven with some cold milk, I sat on the table and ate there was nothing I loved more than Sookie's fresh cooked cookie's.

I nearly dropped my milk when I heard a knock.

Probably Tara,

Once I opened the door my eyes went wide, and my heart began to beat in a crazy speed.

''Little girl'' Eric said emotionlessly I inwardly groaned when he called me little, I am 18 for crying out loud.

''How can I help you'' I said trying to keep my voice steady.

He didn't answer instead he walked right in

''I thought Vampires had to be invited in'' I said following him as he walked into the living room

''Yes Sookie already invited me in'' He replied smirking slightly

''Speaking of the mind ready fairy where is she'' He said

''Uhh she had a date with Bill'' I said fidgeting

''Ahhh never understood what she sees in that pathetic Bill'' Eric said his eyes flashing angrily

''Bill is not pathetic he is a southern gentlemen'' I said defending Bill

He gave me a long cold stare making me gulp in fear,

''what's you name little girl'' he asked stepping slightly close, he was so tall

''errr em er Nicole'' I said stumbling through my words.

''Well Nicole if you think Bill is such a gentleman maybe you should fuck him, instead of your sister'' Eric said smirking.

I gasped at what he said

''I see Bill only as a brother, I find your words revolting'' I said confidently but seriously I was about to pee myself.

He just laughed a hollow laugh

''Tell Sookie I dropped by'' he said lifting his hand and sweeping my hair from my eyes.

''Nice to meet you Nicole'' He said before I could say anything I felt a gust of wind and he was gone.

I slowly sat down on the coach before my knees gave in, I was shaking I don't know why was it from fear? Or anger?

I really got a good look at his eyes they were beautiful colour blue, he really was just beautiful. But very scary, I decided I wouldn't tell Sookie about this she would just get protective for no reason.

I couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted Sookie I mean who didn't she was beautiful and half fairy, she was special and had a destiny to fulfil. I on the other hand had no idea where I was going in life; I mean I can't even get a guy to fall in love with me.

I laid on the coach thinking about Eric and how I was going to get him to notice me, maybe I should ask Jessica to come round she knows how to deal with men and being in love.

I picked my phone and sent a quick text to Jessica hope she wasn't busy with Hoyt.

**AN -SORRY I KNOW SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN Thank you for reading)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except my OC**

**Summary: Nicole is Sookie and Jason's half-sister; she is pretty much overshadowed by Sookie, one night she sneaks into Fangtasia and fall head over heels for our favourite Viking vampire. Only problem is he couldn't care less about her he just wants Sookie.**

**Please give it a chance it will build up!**

**Nicole POV**

''Hey Nic'' Jessica said as she entered the living room, I was glad she wasn't busy I needed some girl talk.

''Hey Jess'' I said nervously playing with my fingers as she sat next to me,

''So what did you want to talk about'' Jessica asked getting bored

''Well you have to promise you won't tell Sookie or anyone'' I said sitting up straight and looking at her.

''Nic hun get serious you know I won't'' Jessica said the good thing about Jessica was she never lied she was trustworthy.

''Well you see I am in a little bit of a predicament'' I said not knowing how to tell her.

''Nic Jesus Christ just say it already'' Jessica said rolling her eyes.

''Okay I am in love with Eric Northman'' I said quickly, did I just say love?

I looked at Jessica whose eyes were wide, but then she grinned.

''my my Nicole I never thought you had it in you'' She said

''if you're going to make fun of me then you might as well leave'' I said getting annoyed with people not taking me serious.

''Hun I aint making fun, I kind of expected it well why are you sitting here when the hunk is In Fangtasia'' Jessica said a brilliant idea popping into her head.

''No Sookie has forbid me from going to Fangtasia she will kill me'' I said

''Oh god girl be a rebel for once your 18, Sookie doesn't own you'' Jessica said pulling me up.

''I don't know I mean I don't have a nice dress to wear'' I said knowing my closet didn't contain much.

''Down worry girl I am gonna give you the makeover of a lifetime'' Jessica said dragging me upstairs.

''fine'' I said giving up knowing she won

Once Jessica finished my makeup my hair was naturally styled so she didn't need to do much to it.

She handed me a leather dress which I handed back

''NO way I refuse to were leather'' I said defiantly

''Dam, you are so difficult fine take this'' She said handing me a red dress which was more decent.

I wore the dress it was knee length lace dress it was tight from the top but flowed outwards the top part was covered fully did not have to worry about cleavage. It had lace sleeves which reached my elbows; the dress had a red ribbon around the waist area.

Jessica handed me deep red shoes to complete the look,

I looked in the mirror and nearly fainted never in my life have I looked beautiful the dress made me look elegant and classy, though I don't think I would fit in well at Fangtasia.

My lips were blood red and my eyes smoky but natural.

I hugged Jessica

''Thank you'' I said she got dressed in a black leather dress and tied her hair in a ponytail.

''Now let's go girl, Eric won't know what hit him'' Jessica said as we went to her car.

I was nervous but I knew I would definitely regret this but I just wanted to see Eric,

Once Jessica parked the car my stomach was doing flip flops.

I got out of the car, I nearly fell dam I hate high heels I really wasn't good at walking in heels.

''You ready'' Jessica said taking my hand and jumping the queue.

''Hey pam she's with me'' Jessica said to the same women I saw yesterday , the women looked at me her eyes widening for a split second then she smirked.

''My my haven't you grown up'' she said licking her lips; I blushed not used to attention.

She moved allowing us to enter.

I signed not liking the atmosphere; I put my hand over my mouth when I saw a big bold vampire drinking blood from some girl's inner thigh she looked around my age. But confused me was the pleasure on her face I have been told it's an amazing feeling, but even so, shouldn't it be with someone you actually love not a random vampire.

''Jessica where are we going'' I asked as she pulled me.

''To Eric DUH'' Jessica said.

''No way are you crazy'' I said pulling out of her grasp

She rolled her eyes

''Fine go sit somewhere Hoyt said he will meet me here so I need to find him'' Jessica said walking off and leaving me alone.

I bumped into a solid body as I was heading to the bar,

''Well hello cutie pie'' I looked up and saw a very huge vampire with his fangs out he looked around 30, and definitely was not looking for a chit chat.

''Excuse me'' I said quietly trying to move.

He grabbed my hips and began grinding on me, ewwww

''GET OFF ME'' I shouted trying to break free I mean he is a vampire, and I am a weak human.

''shut up you slut you know you want this'' he said forcing his mouth on me.

''please stop'' I said through tears I felt him being pulled away from me,

I watched in awe as he was flung towards the bar the glasses shattered the music stopped.

I gasped as I realised it was Eric, I watched Eric grab the other vampire from the throat.

''REMOVE YOUR SELF FROM MY AREA IMMEDIATELY'' He snarled baring his teeth, I was shaking from fear.

I shouldn't have come here, the vampire was gone within a second, I watched as Eric turned towards me he looked menacing.

''Follow me'' He said in a low tone, he walked and I followed not bothering to object.

I looked and saw Jessica who mouthed sorry, I shook my head.

We went through a hallway and entered an office which is his I suppose.

He closed the door and sat behind the desk.

''Well you look different'' Eric said looking at me up and down, he was dressed in his usual black wife beater.

'' are you going to tell Sookie'' I asked looking down.

''Well that depends on what you're willing to do '' He said I looked up he was smirking

''What do you mean'' I asked not understanding,

'' I saved you're life, you owe me'' he said looking straight at me with a glint in his eye.

''I don't have any money, but thank you for saving me'' I didn't get what he wanted.

''I don't need money, more like a favour little girl'' he said.

''oh what would you like'' I asked nervously.

'' it's simple I want Sookie'' he said standing up, I heart sank of course he wanted Sookie.

''I can't give you Sookie that has nothing to do with me'' I said confused

''I know you can't but I will use you as bait'' he said lifting my chin I shivered at his touch I hated that he had such an effect on me.

''what do you mean'' I whispered

''it's simple you will pretend to be my human, Sookie will be filled with jealousy and rage then she will come running to me'' he said smirking at his perfect plan.

I looked down wanting to hate him, I would love to be his but not in the way he was implying.

''what if I say no'' I said trying to challenge him.

''then I will take another payment'' he said dropping his head to my neck his teeth grazing my pulse point.

''fine I will do it please don't bit me'' I said if I wanted him to bit me it needed to be special and mean something.

''good girl I knew you were smart'' he said slapping my cheek lightly.

''what do I need to do exactly'' I said straightening myself up

''you will stay here from tomorrow onwards I suggest you bring clothes, therefore Sookie doesn't think we are playing around'' he said thinking

''But I don't want to leave Sookie'' I said holding back tears,

''Listen little girl you agreed now you will see through your agreement'' Eric hissed.

I just nodded my head obediently

''during Fangtasia opening hours you will sit beside me on the throne and be a good human'' Eric said going through it like I was a silly child.

''now I will drop you home and we will break the news to Sookie and Bill'' Eric said Smirking

''But you said you wouldn't tell her I came here'' I said getting scared

''No worries little girl I will tell her I came to you'' Eric said dragging me to his car which I must say was very nice.

The drive was silent all I could think about was Sookie and Bill's face I didn't want to hurt anyone especially not them, I mean why is Eric so sure of himself how does he know Sookie will come running.

Eric got out of the car and opened my door within a second,

''Thank you'' I whispered, my heart was beating rapidly as we got to the door.

I shakily took my key out and opened the door I looked through the window and groaned everyone was home Tara was there and Lafayette even Jason.

Before I could go in Eric grabbed my arm

''remember the plan little girl keep it sweet'' He said smirking and blowing a kiss.

I gulped as we entered I entered the living room

''Nicole where have yo- ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE'' Sookie said,

All eyes were on us I looked and saw Jessica was back but she refused to look at me.

''Sookie calm down'' I said confidently remembering what I had to do.

''don't tell me to calm down young lady'' Sookie said red with anger.

''Sookie she was with me'' Eric said putting his hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze

''Get away from my sister Eric'' Sookie said pulling me away from Eric.

''I think it's time you left'' Bill said standing in between me and Eric

'' sorry I won't be leaving without my human'' Eric said casually

''WHAT'' Sookie said looking at my neck

''He didn't bite me don't worry'' I said quickly

''yet'' Eric said smirking

I watched Bill try to grab Eric but was flung to the wall, oh Bill must you always be so protective.

I freed myself from Sookie and went to Eric

''Calm down Eric'' I said stroking his face lovingly I know it was meant to be an act but it was real for me.

He took my hand in his I thought I saw something in his eye but I must have imagined it.

''Listen Sookie I love Eric, and I will be moving in with him as of tomorrow'' I said wow didn't know how I said that without breaking down I hated lying especially to Sookie.

''Love he doesn't love you, he is just going to use and kill you'' Sookie said slapping Eric.

I gasped Eric didn't seem fazed.

Time to play protective girlfriend,

As she raised her had to slap him again I grabbed her wrist

''Do no try that again Sookie'' I said through gritted teeth trying hard not to cry.

''You know what Nicole I want you out of my house now not tomorrow right now'' Sookie snarled.

''Whoa Sookie lets not do anything hasty now'' Jason said not liking the situation

''hush up Jason I don't want her here since the house is under my name it's my choice now get out with your Vampire who couldn't care less about you'' Sookie said harshly I let the tears fall I have never seen her this angry or mean before

''Sookie please don't do this'' I said pleading with my eyes.

''GET OUT'' she screamed

I felt Eric tug me I didn't turn I allowed him to drag me,

''Jessica I can trust you to bring Nicole's belongings to Fangtasia tomorrow'' Eric said Jessica nodded.

Once we got back into the car I felt numb

''I hope your happy'' I said through tears

'' I am ecstatic my dear'' he smirked

I knew I was to blame for all this, if only I just listened to Sookie and never stepped foot into Fangtasia.

**AN REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN Thank you for reading, please review it gives me motivation)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except my OC**

**Summary: Nicole is Sookie and Jason's half-sister; she is pretty much overshadowed by Sookie, one night she sneaks into Fangtasia and fall head over heels for our favourite Viking vampire. Only problem is he couldn't care less about her he just wants Sookie.**

**Please give it a chance it will build up!**

**Nicole POV**

Once we got back to Fangtasia, I silently got out of the car I followed quietly after Eric trying to keep my tears at bay.

''Well so glad you brought the darlin home'' Pam said as we entered the now empty bar.

''Pam she is not a play thing'' Eric said in a bored tone.

''Your no fun'' Pam said rolling her eyes.

''Follow me'' Eric said I obliged without saying a word,

We entered the narrow hallway until we reached a door, Eric opened the door revealing a big room with a king size bed the room was painted red. With black silk sheets it was very nice.

''you will be staying here with me'' Eric said laying on the bed

''What I don't want to share'' I said finding my voice.

''it's the only way I can keep an eye on you, now come on get to sleep the sun will be up'' Eric said tapping the space beside him.

I knew arguing was pointless he would win regardless, I ruggedly walked to the bed and laid down far away as possible as much as I wanted to snuggle with him I knew I was only being used.

''Now now come on closer I don't bite, much'' Eric said smirking.

''Goodnight'' I said rolling my eyes turning my head round the lights went off the room was in complete pitch black darkness.

I felt a little scared I mean I was sleeping next to a dangerous vampire, who could kill me.

I eventually let sleep take me, it had been a long day.

I felt a body next to me as I slept I snuggled closer liking the feeling, I felt arms hold me tight.

I began to get confused my eyes popped open and I was lying flat against someone's very nice naked chest.

I gasped and got up,

''Did you enjoy your sleep'' a smug Eric said

I blushed furiously as I stood up, dam can't believe I was sleeping on his chest

''I am gonna have a shower did Jessica bring my clothes'' I asked trying to change the subject I noticed it was night again wow living with a vampire really does turn you into one.

''Yes you're clothes have been sorted inside the closet'' Eric said lazily

I took a pair of jeans and a white tee.

''Would you like some company'' Eric said winking

''N n noo'' I stuttered as I ran to the bathroom I heard him chuckle.

I really wanted to slap myself for constantly embarrassing myself in front of him; I was acting like a crazed Fangirl.

Once I finished my nice shower I got dressed inside the bathroom, fearing Eric might still be there, once I was out Eric was not in the room.

I opened the door and walked through the hallway, I heard shouting inside the office, it was a very familiar voice.

''SOOKIE'' I exclaimed as I opened the door I smiled widely I was happy to see her; the smile was wiped off my face as she gave me a cold hard look.

''Now you have one choice young lady come home or I will not forgive you'' Sookie said breathing heavily.

Bill was there as well pleading with his eyes, I felt a lump in my throat knowing how much Bill will get hurt when he finds out the real reason I am here.

Eric gave me a stern look,

''Sookie you are not my mother I am a big girl it should not bother you who I am with'' I said calmly trying to keep my voice balanced.

''FINE BUT DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME WHEN HE LEAVES YOU'' Sookie shouted storming out the room; Bill went after her giving me an apologetic look before leaving.

'' I hope your happy'' I said to Eric my lips quivering

''oh I'm ecstatic my dear'' Eric said his lips curling into a smirk.

''Now you will sit beside me on my throne'' Eric said standing up and signalling me to follow.

I was getting tired of being his slave and doing as I was told.

Once he sat on his throne I took a seat on the chair next to him, I kind of liked the feeling of everyone especially girls looking at me with envy. I mean it felt good people thinking I was his when I really actually wasn't but still they didn't have to know that.

''So we just sit here'' I asked nervously, trying not to make eye contact.

''yes little girl'' Eric replied absently,

''Well I'm starving, I haven't eaten'' I said blushing when my tummy rumbled loudly

''forgot you humans need to eat'' Eric said staring at the girls fawning over him.

''go into my office Pam already picked some food for you'' he said as he signalled one girl forward and began drinking her blood I cringed and walked off.

I will admit I was jealous I would rather have him feed of me, but I'm far too scared.

One I entered the office I saw a doggy bag with some Chinese noodles, how did he know that was my favourite.

I dug in happily sitting on the couch in the office, I really was hungry.

I walked around Eric's office my eyes caught some papers with Sookie's name; it was plane tickets to Dallas.

I picked it up and saw another ticket with his name, I felt a gust of wind and I was thrown on the couch.

''You little human always so nosey'' Eric said coldly.

''why do you have tickets to Dallas'' I asked standing up

''that does not concern you'' Eric said sitting down

''yes it does concern me since I am helping you get Sookie against my will'' I said boldly getting tired of being treated like a child.

Within a second I was pinned against the wall with Eric's hands around my throat

''listen little girl stop rambling my patient is wearing thin, I could just snap your neck don't think your important enough for me to tell you things, your nothing but a way for me to get your sister always remember that'' He said releasing me.

I slid to the floor shaking wiping my face from tears.

''now leave and sleep'' he said coldly,

I didn't have to be told twice, I scrambled up and left

''Pathetic humans' I heard him say as I left.

Once I got into the room I threw myself on the bed crying miserably, I hated this he was right I didn't mean anything to him I can't believe I actually thought I could be more.

My tears eventually stopped as I fell into deep sleep.

**AN- SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Heya sorry for not updating got a little lazy )**

**Disclaimer: I promise I own nothing except my OC Nicole**

Nicole POV

I woke up a few hours early this time; Eric was still asleep beside me I slowly tried to get up only to be pinned down.

''You are not leaving this room'' Eric said coldly

''I won't go anywhere you can't just lock me up I need to fresh air'' I said he was being so unreasonable

''You're not leaving don't bother arguing little girl, I need more sleep move again and I will drink you dry'' Eric said pulling me down as he laid back down on the bed.

I felt so dam silly this was all my fault I would have never been in this situation if I had never came to this dam bar.

I mean seriously a girl just can't go for some fresh air this is worse than prison.

It was pitch black in the room, couldn't see anything I laid back down and forced myself to sleep.

A few hours later I awoke again; this time with no Eric beside me I turned the lamp on and got dressed.

I could hear the faint music coming from the front of the bar.

I wore some plain black knee high cotton dress with a cardigan, I walked out without make up or anything I was getting tired of this routine and I missed Sookie and everyone.

''Well your up beautiful Eric wants you in his office'' Pam said licking her lips suggestively

Something about pam made me uneasy,

I didn't bother knocking as I pushed the door opened,

''didn't anyone ever teach you to knock little girl'' Eric said from his table busy with a bunch of papers.

''Sorry'' I said timidly

I felt a gust of wind and he was in front of me, I really wish he would stop doing that it was very unsettling.

''You should be sorry about a few things waking a vampire up is very dangerous'' Eric said coolly.

''I wasn't aware of the rules against me leaving the room during your resting hours'' Nicole said politely as possible not wanting to anger him.

''Now you know the rules don't let it happen again'' Eric said,

I nodded knowing I actually was far too tired and afraid to argue,

''good girl'' Eric said I felt his hand make its way to my waist, I held back a gasp as he sat me on his table.

I blushed furiously as he analysed me as I sat, I didn't know what he was playing at exactly.

''I will admit you are pretty not as beautiful as your sister though'' Eric mused,

I put my head down at his words well of course not as beautiful as the perfect Sookie.

''Yeah well too bad she doesn't love you, she is Bill's'' I blurted out, knowing I will regret it,

''Sookie is MINE'' Eric hissed as the back of his hand collided with my cheek, the blow pushed me painfully against the wall, before I could hit the floor.

I was held tightly against the wall, my cheek burned painful tears run down my cheek as I gasped for air.

I screamed in pain as I felt Eric roughly puncture my neck, I felt myself go weaker this was so painful he was taking too much blood and being far too rough.

I felt my eyes droop the life being sucked out of me, I felt his movements stop I sagged against him everything seemed hazy I felt a coppery liquid run down my throat as I drifted into darkness.

I woke up my feeling strange,

''Forgive me'' I heard Eric's voice before I knew it he was hovering on top of me,

I gasped as I noticed he was naked my eyes went wide I have never seen a man naked in my life, what the hell was happening first he was killing me now he is naked on top of me.

Before I could say anything I froze in surprise as his lips crashed to mine , I could help myself I didn't care that none of this made sense I put my hand through his hair pulling him as close as possible.

I gasped as his bare chest met my bare chest?

I didn't even remember getting naked, this was so wrong

I moaned as he deepened the kiss, he let my lips go and attacked my neck making his way down to my breasts I moaned loudly not caring if anyone heard this just felt so good.

Was I about to have sex with someone who hated me who I barely knew? this wasn't me,

''Eric stop'' I said breathlessly attempting to push him away, he grabbed my wrists and put my hands above my head.

''Shhhh my dear'' Eric said smirking I felt him kiss my inner thigh his eyes still locked with mine I shivered as he stared at me.

I screamed out in pleasure as he licked my slit, I have never felt something so amazing before he skilfully teased my clit.

''Please more'' I moaned out,

''ERIC'' I screamed as he plunged his tongue into my entrance,

''ERIC'' I again screamed and moaned at the same time again only to hear a chuckle beside me I opened my eyes and saw I was on the bed fully dressed next to a smug and fully dressed Eric.

I jumped up the bed completely confused

''oh my, what just happened'' I asked massaging my temples I sat on the coach in the room squeezing my thighs together.

''Enjoy your dream'' Eric said staring at me intently

''Dream'' I whispered as it came to me what Sookie told me once when you drink a vampire's blood you have erotic dreams about them.

I put my head in my hand embarrassed I cannot believe this happened to me,

''I love virgin blood'' Eric said licking his lips, my heart beat quickened just staring at him I blushed as remembered the dream I will never live this down.

''Sleep little girl tomorrow is an important day, and please try to keep your dreams PG 13'' Eric said turning the lamp off we were engulfed by darkness I made my way to the edge of the bed I laid down as far as possible and drifted to sleep thoughts of Eric touching me.

**Sorry I know short I will make the next chap longer review please**


End file.
